


I Love You More Than Anything

by Killerofkawaii



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Mostly Corpsekkuno fluff, Not just for the holidays, OTV members briefly make appearances, Secret Relationship, Secret Santa, Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), They cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerofkawaii/pseuds/Killerofkawaii
Summary: For a while, Corpse wondered if he would ever get that feeling of “the magic of Christmas” everyone seemed so infatuated with. There were friends to laugh with, family to celebrate with, and partners to love with.For a long, long time, Corpse wondered if he’d find that Christmas magic.Then of course, life threw him a curveball.And, for once, it was one that gave him a home run.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 279
Collections: Corpsekkuno Fic Exchange: Holidays 2020 edition!





	I Love You More Than Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachyoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyoh/gifts).



> This is my holiday Corpsekkuno fic exchange contribution! Hi Peachy! Hopefully this is sufficient for what you had in mind! Happy holidays!! 
> 
> Beta read by molly!
> 
> Please remember these are real people! This is a ship fic for fun based on their online personas and dynamic! This is made entirely for fun and is in no way made to offend or upset people. In the event of either parties stating discomfort, this fic will be taken down.

Honestly, Sykkuno didn't know why he was expecting anything different. Corpse was such a doting boyfriend. He was always making sure Sykkuno had eaten, drank water, was getting enough sleep, giving him sweet forehead kisses. Sykkuno didn't have a lot of experience with relationships, but he knew without a doubt Corpse was the best partner he could have ever asked for. Of course, all of this would only ever be off stream, since both of them knew revealing that much to the fans would both break the internet and be an extreme breach in their privacy. 

Sykkuno and Corpse started dating relatively quickly, like the stars had made them meet and they sparked like fireworks. It began with private goodbyes in the dm's to hushed voice chats full of giggling late at night, making it all the way up into the video chats with blushing faces staring back at one another. Who would have thought that all it took was meeting in a video game as little jellybean astronauts was all it took for two oblivious pining idiots to realize their flirting wasn't fan service or a sort of act for clout. All it took was one hushed, "I like you" and both of them knew this was something different, something special.

It was almost magical, really, when it came to their first meeting. Sykkuno knew the OTV house was too bombastic and overstimulating for Corpse, and Corpse was, understandably, hesitant to meet at his home. In the end, they met in the middle. A lovely secluded park just about equally away from each of their homes. The two of them meeting would have their friends cackling like mad if they had been there to witness it. Corpse, not knowing what to do, had brought boba for both of them, since it was warm and he didn't know what else to bring. Sykkuno, desperate to have something to give Corpse, had brought a bouquet of roses, remembering from some clip that Corpse had said his favorite flowers were roses. The two of them making that first eye contact was something straight out of a movie. About ten feet apart, the two locked eyes right as they came upon the small gazebo they had looked up on google maps. It was, admittedly, a bit awkward. Neither knew what to do, it was like they were frozen in time just staring at each other with Corpse holding a boba in each hand and Sykkuno almost hugging the large bouquet of roses. And then, just like that, they were laughing as hard as they had ever, like NPCs suddenly activating their code. Corpse was wearing his face mask, of course, but Sykkuno's smile was wide and bright for all to see, hands completely occupied with not dropping the roses. Both seemed unable to catch their breaths, even more so when the one person that passed by gave them an odd lock. Normally, anxiety would bubble in their chests, but seeing the other smile and seeing them shake with their giggling was enough to keep them laughing.

Eventually, both came to sit down on the gazebo's bench, still catching their breath and wiping tears from their eyes. They had laughed so hard from nothing but eye contact, and while it would seem strange to an outsider, for the two happily giggling men, it only solidified the warmth that made their hearts flutter. It was like they both feared the other running off, only to be seated next to one another, shoulder to shoulder while looking at the small pond with ducks and tadpoles. It was quiet, nearly awkward with how quiet it was, but then Sykkuno was leaning his head against Corpse's shoulder and Corpse was leaning his head against Sykkuno's. Like two puzzle pieces, one would never have thought this was their first means of contact since their months of dancing around each other and dating. It was serene, with leaves falling in the slight breeze as the two leaned against each other while sipping at their boba. Sykkuno listened intently as Corpse shared his stories, just as they had done on the phone. 

There was something different about having that means of touch rather than being miles away with a screen as close as they could be. Corpse was letting himself be vulnerable, with the shaking of his shoulders, the tremble of his fingers, the stutter of his voice, the hitch of his breath. Only there was something new. Now, there was someone leaning against that shoulder, someone holding that hand, someone whispering sweet praises and responding in quiet hums to each word. Sykkuno was ever patient and ever loving. It was more than Corpse could ever dream of. 

It was in that gazebo, on that sunny day, that Corpse put himself in the most vulnerable he had ever been in literal years.

It was in that gazebo, smelling the gentle scent of roses, that Corpse pulled down his mask in public for the first time.

It was in that gazebo, with the sweetness of boba on their lips, that Corpse shared the best kiss one could be blessed to have with Sykkuno.

After, the two couldn't help but stare at each other, taking in the sight of what the other looked like after having been blessed to blush and kiss so sweetly. It was there that they decided this was something special, what they had. This was something for them, and blessedly for them.

For now, this was theirs and theirs alone.

In the beginning, Sykkuno didn't know how he would keep this a secret. It was evident from their Among Us games that even when he was telling the truth, he looked like a terrible liar. It was a gamble, really, and Sykkuno was terrified that he would slip up and Corpse would be upset with him. He didn't know how to act on stream with Corpse, with how much he knew about him and how much he cared about him. But then Corpse was so obvious about it, and Sykkuno was confused until he realized that it was the perfect cover up. By constantly acting as they would normally, they were not lying and it could always be written off as them just doing their usual thing. No matter the comments or the smirks or the snickers, Corpse and Sykkuno kept their relationship hidden. They'd lightly flirt in front of thousands of viewers, calling each other simps and being called simps by the others. Once the cameras were off and both were laying in bed, the real love came to show, full of heartfelt confessions, yearning for sweet cuddles, for more kisses like they had done at the gazebo. Truly, there was something that made it all the more real hearing it in person.

When Sykkuno was told OTV was moving house, he realized that he would need a new place to call home. He wondered, thinking about going to live with family once again, and voiced his dilemma to Corpse on the night of receiving the news. Corpse listened to Sykkuno wonder aloud, as he had a tendency to do with his string of thoughts that never seemed to end. And then, there it was:

"You know, you could always move in with me."

And he could. Corpse lived in an apartment that had wonderful neighbors, recently fixed wifi, a well-sized kitchen, an extra room, all that would really be needed to live. But most importantly to Sykkuno, it had Corpse. With a bit of hesitation on Sykkuno's part to accept such a huge step in any relationship, Sykkuno was finished packing his relatively few belongings by the next night. When questioned by his friends as to where he was moving into, he assured them he would be safe and living with a close friend of his. Although they were clearly sad to see him go, they all smiled and waved him goodbye as he stepped into the uber after each giving him a tight hug with some tears here and there. And with a promise to play just as much as they used to, Sykkuno was off.

It was hours before Sykkuno was thanking the uber driver and standing outside of Corpse's apartment building with all of his boxes at his feet. He was nervous, oddly enough, not knowing what to do. And then, like he had known, Corpse was calling him. Soon enough, Corpse was being tackled in a hug from Sykkuno, both of them giggling almost childishly as Corpse lifted Sykkuno off the floor to spin them around. Corpse whispered how he'd kiss Sykkuno right then and there if he didn't know about the camera that would catch their kiss. Sykkuno made up for it by giving him a peck on the cheek before turning around to grab Sykkuno's minimal amount of boxes.

As it would be, they managed to make it all in one trip, as Corpse refused to let Sykkuno's stuff be left unguarded nor leaving Sykkuno alone to watch over his own stuff. Carefully making their way into the elevator, they giggled at each other with how they were unable to see very well with the boxes blocking their face. They were stumbling in the hallways, even getting a small chuckle from one of the tenants that they passed as they waddled down the hall on their way to Corpse's flat. Boxes were on the floor and the door was opened, revealing what would be their home. Corpse played gentleman and held the door open for Sykkuno, who was still juggling his boxes. Making it to the countertop, his burdens were down and he was beaming with joy at having made it all the way up.

As Corpse grabbed his decided boxes, Sykkuno took in the new place. Everything was minimal, very modern and clean. Sykkuno had to admit, he was a bit surprised since Corpse had talked about how much he struggled to clean and keep his space clean after he cleaned. When he asked about it, the younger was quickly blushing as he mumbled about cleaning up in worry that Sykkuno would feel deterred from the mess. In response, thin fingers pulled Corpse's face mask down and cupped the back of his neck to pull him into a gentle kiss. This kiss, while so similar, felt different from the gazebo kiss.

The gazebo kiss had been light, airy, hesitant. It was only just heavier than a feather, nearly a brush of lips that only turned to a kiss in the last moments as they felt their cheeks warm from more than just the heat of the shining sun. This kiss marked a point in their relationship that turned everything much more real, more than just a long distance, online relationship.

The apartment kiss, though, was something more than two lovers testing the waters. Their faces tilted automatically to interlock perfectly. Sykkuno's hands moved to twist into Corpse's curls as Corpse's hands found themselves at home on Sykkuno's thin waist. They moved in sync in their kiss, letting out soft hums as they pulled each other close. It lacked urgency, for they knew they had no reason to rush, to push harder, to pull closer. They moved gradually, to where they couldn't move closer, just basking in the presence of each other for as long as they could hold their breaths. Pulling away and staring into each other's eyes made for a blooming sensation in both of their chests. This kiss was more than what happened at the gazebo. This kiss cemented their love for what it was. 

This kiss was the promise both Corpse and Sykkuno had dreamed for.

"Sykkuno, you need to go to sleep, baby." Corpse's deep voice nearly startled Sykkuno, jolting in his seat and turning around to face his lover. Sykkuno's hand shot up to giggle behind it, the adorable sight of Corpse yawning quietly and rubbing his eyes made for a lovely picture. When he registered what Corpse said, however, he was pouting at Corpse and crossing his arms.

"I need to sleep? It was you yesterday that kept memeing about how you liked to stay up at all hours of the night. I was trying to rank up in Valorant so I can play more with Rae, and I was just looking through the fanart I've been seeing, ya know, I wanted to make sure everyone knows how thankful I am for them." Sykkuno turned back around in his chair, back to scrolling on his computer. "Plus, I haven't been awake that long-"

"Sykkuno, it's 4 am." Corpse was sighing and walking over to Sykkuno, leaning over to wrap his arms around Sykkuno's shoulder and rest his chin on his boyfriend's head. "You've been at it for at least 6 hours and I'm pretty sure you didn't eat enough to be considered dinner."

Sykkuno was going to protest, he really was, but then he really listened to Corpse. There was something in his tone that was different from when he normally doted on Sykkuno. Corpse was tired. And not the kind of tired that meant taking a bite of sugar or the kind of tired that needed a few good hours of sleep. No, this was an emotional kind of tired. A tired that wasn't solved in a one to three step process. Sykkuno's hands came up from the keyboard and mouse to take Corpse's in his. It was then that he could feel the tremble in his hands, and Sykkuno knew.

"Okay Corpse, come on. Let's go get a quick snack and then we'll get ready for bed, okay?" Corpse always did better when he got like this when Sykkuno planned out and stated exactly what they were going to do. His boyfriend needed him, and he would do his best to be a good boyfriend. "I think we have some leftovers from lunch, we can eat those." Sykkuno hummed as he stood and took one of Corpse's hands to lead them out and to the kitchen. Corpse remained silent the entire way there, as Sykkuno sat him down, as the tacos were reheated, as he ate those crumbly tacos. His throat felt like it was closing and he had to focus on breathing so hard that he was only brought out of it when Sykkuno was cupping his face with one hand and wiping at Corpse's mouth with a napkin. Realizing he had gotten his boyfriend's attention, he shyly smiled and gave him a little peck on the nose.

"Sorry, you were spacing out and had a little sauce on your face." Sykkuno hummed before going on about how he enjoyed the tacos, even if they were just reheated leftovers. Corpse used that sweet, gentle voice of his boyfriend's as an anchor to reality. His shoulders felt less like they ached from holding an unknown weight and he could keep his eyes open without the sting of an imaginary irritant. Once Sykkuno had returned to standing right in front of Corpse from cleaning up their food mess, Corpse was hugging him tightly with deep, even breaths. "Oh, you're probably really tired, huh? I'm sorry, if I had known you were waiting on me, I promise I wouldn't have been taking so long! I was just being a little busy, you know I found what I wanted for my secret Santa gift for- oh wait I'm not allowed to tell you! Uh, hm."

Corpse found himself giggling along, even if it was raspy and in no way about humor. Sykkuno understood though, and with gentle hands on Corpse's waist, was pulling him down from the chair and towards their bedroom. No words were needed as the two made their way over. Corpse had long since been in his sleeping clothes waiting for Sykkuno, so he made sure to have the younger in bed so he could change. Corpse, however, wasn't thinking rationally and clung to Sykkuno's shirt, breath hitching and letting out a soft rumble that would have been pleading words if not for how much his throat clawed itself out. Hands were quickly in his hair, petting the soft curls as he hummed sweetly about how he just needed to change to the clearly sleep-deprived man. When Corpse refused to let go, Sykkuno sighed and simply bent down a little to slip off his jeans. He could sleep in a random long-sleeve and boxers if it meant Corpse was more comfortable. 

Maneuvering was difficult with Corpse clinging to him like a limpet, but Sykkuno managed to get them into their usual cuddling position. As it turned out, Corpse was comforted by the warmth of another person along with their heartbeat, so Sykkuno was happy to have Corpse lay his head against his chest. As shy as he was, once he opened up, Sykkuno was a very physically affectionate person. It was sweet and endearing, according to Corpse. 

Honestly, it was almost difficult when they realized just how affectionate Sykkuno was, seeing as they worked so hard to keep their relationship a secret. It had been only two weeks before their streamer friends wanted to know just where Sykkuno ended up staying, seeing as they were only told that he had moved in with a friend rather than his family. That, of course, came with the protective friends that didn't want Sykkuno possibly rooming with a person they didn't see as particularly nice. As sweet as it was, Sykkuno knew that meant that his friends would meet Corpse in person, which seemed like too much to ask of Corpse. He had been hesitant to bring it up, giving his friends excuses of his friend being shy or anxious to meet so many new people, which both wasn't entirely true and also not entirely false. 

Surprisingly, it was Corpse to bring up meeting the Offline TV and friends group. While he wasn't sure if he was ready to say they were dating, he had interacted with them enough to get a feeling that he wouldn't be under any pressure. There had been many close calls before where they had almost prematurely outed themselves, but luck seemed to be on their side every time. It was in a discord call that the two told their friend group that they were living together and wanted to meet up. While meeting at the couple's apartment seemed a bit odd, it was quickly decided that they would meet up at the new OTV house. 

Corpse was tense the entire drive there, fiddling with his rings and bracelets, constantly adjusting his face mask, picking at the loose threads of his jacket. Sykkuno was driving and unable to be of much comfort, but he rambled about how the others would be really happy to see them both and how he was excited to see Temmie again. When they were finally parked at the driveway, the two of them had to take a good ten minutes in the car calming down and mentally preparing themselves. Corpse was nervous, almost enough to admit to Sykkuno that he couldn't do this, that this wasn't going to work, that he needed to go home. But then he looked at Sykkuno, who was holding his hands, smiling sweetly, whispering softly, petting his unruly curls. Corpse breathed heavily for a little, wiggling his fingers and focusing on Sykkuno's voice. 

This would be the biggest group of people he had ever been with since his big blowup. It was daunting, terrifying, even, but these were also the people that had been so happily accepting of him. Sure, there were the hiccups as they figured out who each other was, but there was something so captivating about the group. So warm and welcoming, it was so new and almost odd to feel. 

With two more deep breaths, he was kissing at Sykkuno's knuckles and letting out a breathy chuckle in response to the giggles he got. 

"Let's go inside, hm? You promised, Temmie had better be the nicest dog I've ever met." Corpse was giggling more as Sykkuno began to laugh harder. His hands would have normally shot up to cover the wide smile, but it made it all the more better for Corpse when he realized he didn't because they were still holding hands. 

"Oh? Really? I never said that! What about Bimbus?" Now they were both laughing loudly in the car. They had to take their time to catch their breath and straighten themselves out. Of course, though, Sykkuno was quick to stop Corpse from exiting the car immediately. With a gentle hand, Sykkuno carefully straightened out Corpse's face mask and eye patch, smiling the entire time as he even moved the curls out of his free eye. 

"Okay, we can go now." Sykkuno was smiling warmly and he knew, seeing Corpse's eye crinkle at the corners, that he was being smiled back at. 

Coming up to the door was simple, it was the anxiety of hearing voices behind the door, the steps of someone approaching the door, opening the door- 

"Sykkuno! Corpse! Ah, I'm not looking, go put them down!" Rae's bouncy attitude was startling, but it was her words that helped him realize he still had time to gather himself. 

As was their yearly tradition, OTV had organized a Secret Santa, only this time including more friends. At first, Corpse thought only Sykkuno would have been included, but then Rae and Toast became adamant on spamming Corpse until he promised to take a name. Both he and Sykkuno went to lengths to hide the presents to keep the surprise going, even to the point of throwing blankets over their gifts to hide them. Holding the small box behind his back, he wondered if it would be enough for his Secret Santa, but he had to keep it to himself. Walking over with Sykkuno's guidance, they came upon the giant tree in the living room that had presents spilling beneath it. Sykkuno crawled to hide his present in the back while Corpse simply put his behind a larger one. He looked at the tree for a moment, focusing on the tall tree almost obscenely decorated that mocked the tree he and Sykkuno had sitting on their coffee table (they hadn’t felt the need for bigger). As Sykkuno giggled at seeing the random wrapping papers, even letting out a little "oh no a bauble fell off!", Corpse just stared a little at the twinkling lights as they glinted off the many ornaments. Some of them were color themed bobbles, but most of them were customized and handmade, ranging from photos with festive frames to a little clay Bimbus. It made him feel warm inside, happier. It had been so long since he had a Christmas tree to look at and touch, let alone one so lovingly decorated. 

Corpse didn't realize he had tears threatening to fall down his face until he felt a tissue ever so carefully dabbing below his eye. He blinked, startled, but clearly Sykkuno had known what he was doing and no tears had slipped out. He was smiling sheepishly, holding up the tissue that now had a little bit of black on it. 

"Sorry! You were um, you were getting all teary and stuff and like I didn't want you to cry or anything.. plus, you spent so long on your eyeliner! You know? I wouldn't want it to get all messy just cause.. I mean, hm." Sykkuno stumbled with his words a bit, but Corpse chuckled tiredly and leaned his head onto Sykkuno's shoulder. The reaction of Sykkuno wrapping his arms around Corpse's neck was quick and instinctual, even the part where his slender fingers twirled the strands of hair at the back of his neck. "Do you.. do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. It's just.. really nice to be here, ya know?" Corpse rumbled softly, getting a silent nod in return. He was grateful for the response, even if he already knew that was exactly what would come from Sykkuno.

Sykkuno was patient and had asked ahead of time for him and Corpse to be given a lot of time alone, especially in the beginning. Knowing no one would come in to see, he pressed shy little kisses into Corpse's curly hair, getting raspy chuckles and a few pecks to his chin in return. It took far less time for Corpse to suddenly stand, taking Sykkuno with him, and nodding with determination.

"Ready?" Sykkuno asked quietly as his hands automatically came up to fix Corpse's hair, who leaned into those palms like an affectionate cat. 

"Yeah, let's do this baby."

Corpse could tell that the party was calmer than it normally was, but Sykkuno reassured him that they had wanted one with less chaos than last year after the cleanup that had to be done the next day. While almost everyone was happy to get drunk, Corpse and Sykkuno sat out, with Corpse not being able to drink alcohol with his meds and Sykkuno not wanting Corpse to be left out. It was funny though, being the sober ones at the party and giggling as they pointed out their drunk friend's shenanigans. They weren't getting blackout drunk, since Secret Santa still needed to happen, but they were definitely on the farther side of drunk for the most part.

As a result of their drunkness, though, Sykkuno's cup was accidentally swapped by Lily looking for more alcohol. Although he had only taken a few gulps of the mistaken cup, it was quickly turning from a sober conversation to a slightly heavier than tipsy Sykkuno wanting cuddles. Being that they were sitting on the couch, it was easy for Sykkuno to scoot over and lean against his boyfriend. Their friends cooed and whistled all in good fun as Sykkuno hummed into Corpse's neck, with the younger's face turning light pink. Corpse knew it was easy to write off as just Sykkuno being an affectionate drunk, seeing as once Toast flopped his way onto the couch next to the tipsy cuddler, his arm was grabbed to hug towards his chest. Corpse was hesitant to be so physical with his secret boyfriend around the others, but he was quick to get a bit possessive when he noticed Sykkuno cuddling with Toast rather than himself.

When Corpse pulled Sykkuno to his chest with a grumpy expression, Toast was smirking at him as Lily giggled from her cuddle position with Michael, who looked equally smug. Corpse furrowed his brows and pouted a bit, refusing to meet their eyes as Sykkuno hummed and snuggled close. The others laughed and giggled from their positions around the room, drinking water when Corpse set the cap despite being the second youngest. He combed Sykkuno’s hair with his fingers gently as his boyfriend whined quietly about being sleepy, since his drunk self was just sleepier and cuddlier. 

Finally, a few hours after a few dozen water bottles and drunk giggling, the group has sobered up, or at least napped, enough to do Secret Santa. Everyone gathers around the tree, smiling widely and waiting for Scarra, who was dubbed Santa, to pass them their gift. Looking around as the gifts were passed, Corpse felt a bit guilty accepting a large box when the gift he had given was insignificant in its comparison. Though, he watched their face carefully and they seemed happy enough to receive even the small, flat box. 

Even behind the mask, Corpse smiled widely as they went around in a circle opening their gifts and giving their best guess towards who was their gifter. To note a few, Lily nearly squealed at her gift from Michael, which had been a couple’s outfit with a matching set for Temmie while Toast had gotten a box of seemingly random gift cards, though his warm smile and teary eyes clearly showed the gift cards held something more that perhaps only he and Scarra knew. Corpse, who was second to last in the circle and his hands shook a bit as he ripped the wrapping. When he got the box open and saw the contents, he couldn't help but just stare. 

It was his icon’s mask staring back at him laying on top of a vinyl disk custom painted with designs inspired by all his songs, from agoraphobic to Cabin Fever. 

Corpse’s hands trembled as he picked up the mask, eyes getting a bit teary when he realized it was also custom made, each careful brushstroke visible to show off the undoubtable hours that had gone into making it. He kept staring, especially to stroke the painted unevenness on the vinyl to make sure it was real. It took probably a minute for him to realize that he had probably been staring too long and was quick to carefully set the mask back down and cough awkwardly. 

When he looked up, everyone was holding soft expressions and warm smiles. Especially Sykkuno, who reached with a tissue to gently dab away any tears threatening to escape, even with his drunk-clumsy fingers. Corpse had to clear his throat a few times before he could properly thank Lily, who, even through her drunken-nonsense, was able to give a heartfelt speech about how this was the first time Corpse met them, but they had known for a long time that he was part of the gang. This, of course, only made Corpse melt more and Sykkuno had to work harder to make sure Corpse’s eyeliner wasn’t horrifically destroyed. 

Of course, despite coaxing, Sykkuno wanted to make sure Corpse wasn’t teary before he opened his gift. He smiled to himself the whole way through, but that did nothing to calm Corpse’s nerves. Sykkuno gasped as he pulled out a small scarf that matched his digital persona as well as a blue collar with a star tag. 

”It’s a scarf and collar for Bimbus! He can be like me, we can match!” He shouted- well, shouted in his soft tone of voice. Sykkuno’s smile was bright and wide, even missing the hand that usually covered it since he was so excited to touch the soft scarf. 

”Don’t be fooled, Sykkuno. Those are for you.” Toast snarked, earning howls of laughter from the group, a blushing Sykkuno, and a fist bump from Scarra. 

”And those are from Corpse! You sly, sly dog, Corpse!” Michael chimed in, which resulted in a now blushing Corpse and many animal noises that sounded vaguely like barks. 

”They’re for Bimbus, don’t make it weird guys.” Corpse coughed out between his wheezing laughs, which only got him a few smug ‘sure’s. Corpse jokingly glared at them before pointing at the box. “There’s.. Um..” 

”Eh?” Sykkuno turned to him, face still pink. “What is it, Corpse?” 

”There’s.. More.” 

Sykkuno lifted back a layer of tissue paper to reveal what looked to be a small stack of cards stapled together on one side. He picked it up and realized it was a small booklet with Corpse’s handwriting on each page. On the very front was written “Coupon Book”. 

Sykkuno flipped through the coupons, reading labels like “free cuddles”, “use for a phone call”, “kissies time”, “3rd imposter” and the sorts, some of which made him giggle (the “use to get praised like I would praise Bingus” got him laughing hard enough to snort). The others were curious as to each and every coupon possible, but Sykkuno for once was stubborn and shoved it into his pocket, saying he “refused to share his Corpse coupons”. 

After a round of hot cocoa and a few Christmas movie classics, the group decided to call it a night at around 3 am. Sykkuno and Corpse were the first to leave, seeing as they had to drive the farthest home. Sykkuno got his hugs as per usual (it had become a goodbye tradition between him and OTV since he moved out), and Corpse was surprised to get some hugs for himself. 

Corpse drove home, seeing as Sykkuno was passed out almost immediately in the car. In fact, Corpse ended up having to carry Sykkuno into their apartment since he was so adorably groggy. He couldn’t help it when Sykkuno sleepily whined and made grabby hands, he really couldn’t. By the time they flopped onto their couch, both of them were sleepy enough to conk out right there. 

Corpse stared at the little tabletop Christmas tree they got for their apartment, knowing they’d be doing most festivities at the OTV house. Staring at the one ornament that basically sat on the branches with how large it was, he smiled and pressed kisses to Sykkuno’s temple after removing his face mask. He could hear the soft giggling of his boyfriend and felt the kisses pressed to his neck. 

Corpse wondered what his life would have been like without having met Sykkuno. Would he have felt this happy? This happy that felt like flowers blooming from the ashes of the garden that was his heart? 

Sykkuno grumbled sleepily about his hands being cold and Corpse rushed to hold them in his own until his boyfriend was back to sleepily humming and snuggling close. 

He could only see the deep brown tangles of Sykkuno’s hair from this angle, but now he was smiling like the smitten dork he was. 

And then, he decided. 

No, he probably wouldn’t be as happy without Sykkuno. 

Sykkuno snored like a baby not a minute after Corpse held his hands. 

Corpse pressed another kiss to his sleeping boyfriend’s forehead. 

“Merry Christmas, Sykkuno. I love you.. So much..” 

Corpse closed his eyes when he felt Sykkuno’s hand twitch in his own and a sleepy voice mumble. 

“Merry Christmas, Corpse. I love you too, now please, it’s sleepy time.” 

“Is it now? This is my usual screaming time, Sykkuno.” 

“I’m gonna use a coupon.” 

“Ah, you’re gonna burn through them too quickly.” 

“There is photocopying.” 

“... Fine, I’m sleeping.” Corpse grumbled quietly, doing his best to feign grumpiness. Despite that, Corpse let go of one of Sykkuno’s hands to wrap around his waist and pull the other close as he chuckled softly at his boyfriend’s ridiculousness. 

“Good. I love you, Corpse.” Sykkuno hummed, making Corpse giggle as Sykkuno’s free hand slipped under his shirt to steal Corpse’s warmth. 

“I..” Corpse sighed contently and snuggled into Sykkuno, his words continuing in a soft mumble against Sykkuno’s soft hair, “I love you more than anything..” 

The answering sleepily soft kiss Corpse got to his neck from Sykkuno was enough to coax him to close his eyes and fall asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
